Leia Organa (CJDM1999)
Leia Organa is one of the non-playable characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Leia Organa (born Leia Amidala Skywalker) was the secret daughter of Padmé Amidala of Naboo and Sith Lord Darth Vader (previously Anakin Skywalker) of Tatooine, and twin sister of Luke Skywalker. When her mother died after giving birth to her and Luke, she was adopted by Bail Organa and lived on Alderaan for the next 19 years. She became one of the youngest senators during the Galactic Empire and, along with her surrogate father, she assisted the Alliance to Restore the Republic - also known as the Rebel Alliance. During the battle on Scarif, a group of rebels that was leaded by Jyn Erso planned to steal the Death Star Plans and delivered to Admiral Raddus and was given to Leia. Her real father, Darth Vader almost captured her. At the end, she was captured by Darth Vader, for stealing the secret Death Star plans and sending them to Ben Kenobi, she witnessed the destruction of Alderaan aboard the first Death Star. She was soon rescued by Luke (her brother), Han Solo, and Chewbacca. Afterwards, she and Han began to have a connection, and after a narrow escape from Hoth, and a second capture on Cloud City, they realized they loved each other. One year later, she found out she was the sister of Luke. She, Chewbacca, Han Solo, C-3PO, and R2-D2 helped destroy the shield bunker on the forest moon of Endor so that Lando Calrissian and the rebel fleet could destroy the Death Star II, dealing a death blow to the Galactic Empire. In the end, she says she feels that Luke flew out of the second Death Star before it blew. This gives a hint that she can use the Force. She later helped found the New Republic and had a son with Han named Ben who later turned to the dark side by Snoke. Because of this, tensions between Han and Leia grew and Han left, only to return years later with Finn. She briefed Poe Dameron's squadrons on how to defeat Starkiller Base with Finn's intel. During the battle, she senses Kylo Ren killing Han and comforts Rey when they get back from the mission. When the Resistance locates Luke, Leia wishes Rey good luck as she leaves to find him. Later, when the Resistance base gets discovered by the First Order, she leads the evacuation and although they manage to escape, they still lose lots of bombers and soldiers. When the First Order tracks and attacks the Resistance ship, Leia gets injured and gets put into a coma. She awakes from her coma leads the remaining resistance people to Crait, where she has a brief reunion with Luke before he confronts Ren. She senses Luke's death as she and the others escape on the Millennium Falcon. She assures Rey they have all they need to rebuild the Resistance. One year later, she is informed of Darth Sidious' return and sent secret agents to gather intelligence. She uses the last of her strength to save Ben Solo through the Force and died afterwards. This final act redeemed Solo to the light. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Trilogy Characters Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Deceased Category:Force Ghosts Category:The Force Category:Skywalker Family Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good Category:Allies